This Way
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Aku memilih jalan ini, agar dapat selalu berjalan bersamamu. Untuk terus menggenggam erat tanganmu. Meski jalannya terjal dan berliku. Duri-duri tajam menghalangi. / HaeHyuk. GS.


**This Way**

**By: Jong Aeolia**

Donghae membolak-balik halaman koran di tangannya tanpa minat. Sesekali Donghae mencuri pandang pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memandang keluar jendela dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinga.

_'Tumben dia enggak berisik?'_ batin Donghae heran.

Sejak pulang kuliah tadi, Eunhyuk hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Bahkan lelucon garing Donghae tak ditanggapi Eunhyuk samasekali. Namun Donghae berusaha untuk tak ambil pusing. Mungkin cuma kelelahan, pikirnya.

Donghae mencoba kembali berkutat dengan koran hariannya yang belum sempat ia baca pagi tadi. Tapi hati Donghae berpendapat lain dan justru menentang perintah dari otaknya. Hingga kini, Donghae malah sibuk mengamati Eunhyuk yang sedang memikirkan –atau mungkin melamunkan– sesuatu entah apa itu yang Donghae sendiri tak tau.

"Hn~" lenguhan bosan keluar dari bibir manis Eunhyuk. Gadis yang baru memulai kuliah semester pertamanya 2 bulan yang lalu di fakultas seni di salah satu universitas ternama ini, memposisikan dirinya duduk berselonjor di sofa panjang sambil sesekali menggumam tak jelas.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk, Donghae yakin betul. Ini terlalu tenang untuk ukuran Eunhyuk. Setau Donghae, sekalipun sedang sakit istrinya takkan sediam ini. Wanita yang sudah tiga bulan menyandang status sebagai istri sah dari Donghae ini bisa dibilang cerewet dan hyperactive. Tapi wajar saja mengingat usia Eunhyuk yang masih belia –terpaut 10 tahun di bawah Donghae.

Donghae menyerah. Pengusaha muda itu menarik sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari rotan dan menempatkannya di sebelah sofa yang Eunhyuk tempati. Ia harus tau apa yang terjadi pada sang istri.

Dengan lembut Donghae menarik kedua earphone dari telinga Eunhyuk. "Eh? Honey?" Eunhyuk nampak terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya wanita itu sedari tadi memang sedang melamun.

"Kamu kenapa, eoh? Kok dari tadi cuma diam. Enggak enak badan?" tanya Donghae lembut, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Eunhyuk sayang.

"Aku enggak apa kok!" Eunhyuk menggeleng tegas dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Donghae yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk, berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk lagi. "Kamu pikir aku baru kenal kamu sehari? Ayolah Honey~ ceritakan pada ku, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Eunhyuk tertegun saat menatap kedua iris Donghae yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Eunhyuk. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Donghae yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku rindu Ibu…" bisik Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk membendung air mata yang ingin menerobos keluar membasahi kedua bola matanya yang bulat lucu. Eunhyuk yakin jika ia menangis sekarang maka ia hanya akan menyakiti pemuda di hadapannya ini –pemuda yang begitu mencintainya. Dan semoga akan selalu dan hanya mencintainya.

Pernyataan dari Eunhyuk membuat tubuh Donghae membeku. Jantungnya berdenyut ngilu. _'Ku mohon Eunhyuk.. jangan seperti ini…'_ batin Donghae miris.

"Maaf.." gumam Donghae sembari memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar hebat seiring kata maaf yang digumamkan Donghae terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Donghae, berhentilah! Ini bukan salah mu." ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara parau. Eunhyuk sendiri tak menampik bahwa dirinya memang terluka, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit mendengar kata maaf penuh penyesalan yang terus keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Maaf.. Andai aku tidak egois, saat ini pasti kau masih berada diantara kedua orang tua mu. Maafkan aku, Eunhyuk.. Maaf.."

Ya, andai saja Donghae saat itu tak egois. Meminta Eunhyuk berdiri di altar untuk menemaninya mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan. Membiarkan Eunhyuk melawan kehendak kedua orang tuanya yang tak merestui hubungan mereka. Mungkin sekarang Eunhyuk masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tidur di kamarnya yang luas seorang diri. Bebas bercengkrama dengan gadis seusianya tanpa harus memikirkan masalah rumah tangga.

Tapi kata 'andai' tetaplah sebuah kata, yang meski diucapkan berkali-kali takkan merubah takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan.

Kenyataannya, dari awal Ayah Eunhyuk memang tidak merestui putri tunggalnya berhubungan dengan Donghae. Karena latar belakang Donghae yang merupakan seorang model –yang gemar berfoya-foya, keluar masuk club malam, bahkan tak hanya sekali dua kali 'bermain' dengan para wanita penghibur.

Meski tak ada satupun paparazzi atau fans Donghae yang mengetahui tabiat buruk sang model tampan, Ayah Eunhyuk tau persis seperti apa Donghae sebenarnya. Salahkan sifat overprotective Ayah Eunhyuk terhadap sang putri, hingga membuat pengusaha di bidang properti itu menyewa orang untuk menyelidiki kehidupan setiap orang yang dekat dengan putrinya lebih detail –termasuk kehidupan seorang Lee Donghae.

Namun Ayah Eunhyuk lupa akan satu hal, yakni–

Cinta.

Bahwa cinta memiliki kekuatan yang begitu menakjubkan. Hingga bisa mengubah siang jadi malam. Mampu menghadirkan hujan lebat di tengah gurun pasir nan gersang. Dapat melunakkan duri tajam pada mawar.

Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Donghae. Semenjak mengenal Eunhyuk, perlahan namun pasti Donghae mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya. Donghae bahkan rela keluar dari gemerlap dunia hiburan dan mulai menjajaki dunia wirausaha demi membuktikan pada Ayah Eunhyuk bahwa ia memang bersungguh-sungguh terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak bertemu dengan bajingan seperti ku." bisik Donghae penuh penyesalan.

Eunhyuk makin mempererat pelukannya. "Ku mohon, Donghae.. Hentikan!" Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Donghae sayang. Berharap dapat menyalurkan semua keyakinan yang ia punya untuk pria yang selalu mendekap hangat tubuhnya. "Sedetikpun, aku samasekali tak pernah menyesal memilih untuk hidup bersamamu. Atau justru sebaliknya, kaulah yang menyesal karena telah–"

"Tidak, Eunhyuk.. tidak!" Donghae menggeleng tegas. "Apa jadinya aku jika tidak bertemu denganmu?" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Mungkin sekarang hidupku sudah hancur karena tabiat burukku." Dengan lembut, Donghae menatap kedua bola mata Eunhyuk yang basah karena air mata. "Kau hadiah terindah dari Tuhan yang diberikan untukku."

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita merasakan hal sama. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Hanya saja untuk saat ini waktu yang belum berpihak pada kita." Ujar Eunhyuk lancar. Matanya menyiratkan keyakinan yang begitu mendalam. Seberapa sakit yang Eunhyuk rasakan, cukup dengan Donghae selalu percaya padanya, Eunhyuk yakin ia bisa bertahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau pasti tersiksa menahan rindu, terlebih pada kedua orang tua mu sendiri."

"Karena aku percaya padamu." Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang diberikan seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Senyum penuh cinta, kasih sayang dan ketulusan. "Asalkan bersamamu, aku tak apa."

Ingin sekali rasanya Donghae menampar pipinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Donghae meragukan dirinya sendiri sementara Eunhyuk justru begitu percaya padanya? Menggantungkan seluruh harapan dan masa depan yang wanita itu miliki padanya. Suami macam apa dia? Pantas saja Ayah Eunhyuk tak sudi menyerahkan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Terima kasih, Eunhyuk.." ujar Donghae tulus yang dibalas anggukkan pasti dari Eunhyuk.

Perlahan Donghae menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Reflek, Eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya yang masih basah. Tak berapa lama berselang, Eunhyuk merasakan bibir Donghae tengah memagut bibirnya lembut. Keduanya tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk berkata, _'Ayah, aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu. Aku telah menemukan pria yang akan selalu membagi kehangatan yang ia punya padaku. Sama seperti yang kau berikan pada Ibu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memilih jalan ini, agar dapat selalu berjalan bersamamu. Untuk terus menggenggam erat tanganmu. Meski jalannya terjal dan berliku. Duri-duri tajam menghalangi. Asal itu bersamamu, aku akan terus menyusurinya. Hanya denganmu, Lee Donghae.

Fin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extra

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Seoul? Bukankah kau masih harus bertemu dengan client besok?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada suaminya yang sibuk mengepack barang-barang, errr mungkin hanya beberapa baju.

"Ada urusan mendadak di sana. Lagi pula, meeting besok sudah ku wakilkan pada Yunho dan client ku tak keberatan." Sang suami masih sibuk mengepack barang sementara sang istri hanya duduk sambil mengamati. Diam-diam sang istri menggulum senyum. Ia tau pasti alasan sebenarnya sang suami mengajaknya buru-buru kembali ke Seoul.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati suaminya dan mulai bergegas mengepack barang-barang miliknya. "Ah iya, bukankah besok ulang tahun Eunhyuk?" celetuk sang istri santai. Ia sedikit menyeringai melihat reaksi suaminya yang mendadak kaku. "Mungkin aku harus membeli kado terlebih dulu sebelum meninggalkan Paris. Kira-kira kado apa ya yang cocok?"

"Sudah, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu! Aku tak mau kita sampai ketinggalan pesawat." Kata sang suami tegas namun terdengar kikuk ditelinga wanita itu.

"Aku tau, kau juga merindukan putri kita, sama sepertiku." Gumam wanita itu selirih mungkin. Sementara sang suami yang tengah memesan tiket pesawat, kini memandangnya heran. "Kenapa malah melamun? Atau kau mau aku tinggal di sini sendirian?"

"Kau ini kejam sekali! Aku 'kan istrimu!" cibir sang istri. Namun senyum keibuan tak luntur dari bibirnya.

'_Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Eunhyuk. Ibu yakin Ayahmu pasti akan merestui kalian.'_

Fin


End file.
